My Boyfriend
by yongie13
Summary: inilah alasan kenapa Yesung suka sekali memperhatikan Ryeowook ada bawah hingg atas/dua hari Ryeowook menghilang dari pandangannya membuat namja tampan itu khawatir/ apa Yesung sudah benar-benar menyukai Ryeowoook? /YeWook /Chapter2-end update /BxB/Review nae... /jangan lupa follow yongie4 'untuk mengetahui info ff saya' / anitaMT0201 'ini account asli'... review nae :D
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **_**My Boyfriend**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's Love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

_Kukatakan aku mencintaimu. Sungguh~_

_Hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku merasa begitu bahagia. Kesedihanku pun hilang begitu saja._

"_Jijjayo? Hyung-ie?_ Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau menyukaiku? Akhhh senangnya," teriak seorang _namja_ kemudian memeluk _namja_ tampan yang masih memandangnya dari bawah sampai atas.

Kim Ryeowook. _Namja_ manis yang baru menginjakkan kaki di Seoul sejak dua tahun lalu. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama atau lebih tepatnya pada suara indah yang pertama kali didengarnya saat tiba di SJ junior high school dua tahun lalu.

Ryeowook sudah berusaha menyatakan cintanya sejak pertama melihat Kim Jongwoon, _namja_ pemilik suara baritone yang begitu indah. Tapi teman-temannya lebih senang memanggilnya Yesung yang berarti _art of voice._

_Namja_ manis itu menyukai Yesung, tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia ditolak tapi tetap saja ia berusaha mendapatkan _namja_ tampan itu.

_21 November 20XX, Setahun yang lalu menjelang musim dingin pertama seorang Kim Ryeowook di Seoul._

"Yesung-_ie?_ Kau akan melanjutkan ke SM high School? Aku yakin _namja_ pintar sepertimu pasti akan diterima dengan mudah disana," sebuah suara bass milik Kyuhyun terdengar di telinga Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu kini tengah duduk tidak jauh dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang bercerita tentang masa depan mereka.

"_Mwo?_ Hyung-_ie?_ Kau akan melanjutkan ke SM High School?" teriak Ryeowook yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan kedua _namja_ itu membuat beberapa orang di dalam kelas sedikit terkejut.

"_Nae,"_ jawab Yesung sedikit santai.

"Ta-tapi _hyung-ie?_ Kalau disana aku tidak bisa…" lirihnya yang kini sudah menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Ryeowook mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Yesung.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Aku tidak perlu melihatmu lagi," ucap Yesung ketus kemudian turun dari meja yang didudukinya berjalan keluar melewati Ryeowook.

"Kyu! Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau Yesung-_hyung_ benar-benar mendaftarkan diri ke SM High School?" adunya pada Kyuhyun ketika sudah menghapus air matanya dengan sedikit kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ekh?" Kyuhyun terlihat menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana tidak, setahun Ryeowook di SJ School Kyuhyun adalah temannya yang mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Yesung.

"Bantu aku Kyu~~ aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Yesung-_hyung_," pinta Ryeowook memohon pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus bisa masuk SM High School sama seperti Yesung-_hyung,"_ ucap Kyuhyun pasti membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kesal.

"Kau tahu aku tidak sepintar Yesung-_hyung. _Dan kau tahu SM High School adalah sekolah _elite_ di Seoul! Aku tidak bisa…" pasrah Ryeowook memilih duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun menggantikan posisi Yesung beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba? Berusahalah selama musim dingin ini, aku tahu Yesung-_hyung_ belajar dimana sebelum ujian masuk SM High School. Dan selama libur musim dingin kau juga masih bisa bersamanya kan?" usul Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook menatapnya kagum.

"You're Genius Mr. Cho! Katakan padaku dimana Yesung-_hyung private?"_ pinta Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas kuning pada Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_I look sky today and I see cloud's. I like it._

_'Ekh? Kenapa dia ada disini?'_ batin Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook telah melambaikan tangannya menyuruhnya untuk duduk disebelah _namja_ manis itu.

Saat ini Yesung tengah bimbingan untuk mengikuti ujian masuk SM High School. Yesung tahu, pasti Kyuhyun yang memberitahukan-nya pada Ryeowook.

"_Hyung-ie,_ nanti pulang bersama _nae?"_ pinta Ryeowook membuka buku bimbingannya ketika Yesung telah duduk disebelahnya.

_Namja_ tampan itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengeratkan mantel-nya untuk bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Hyung-ie_," jadilah _namjachigu-ku_ pinta Ryeowook di sela-sela perjalanan mereka. _Namja_ manis itu tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yesung.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Yesung singkat kemudian membuka buku bacaannya.

"Yahh… kenapa kau tidak mau _hyung?_ Semua orang bilang aku manis, hanya kau yang tida pernah bilang begitu. Ayolah,,, sekali saja katakan aku manis _nae hyung-ie?"_ pinta Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan di gang yang sebentar lagi akan memisahkan mereka.

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook dari atas sampai bawah kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya sembari membaca buku.

"_Hyung-ie… _ hati-hati di jalan," teriak Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya ketika Yesung sudah memasuki jalanan yang cukup sempit dan memisahkan perjalanan mereka sore ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kenapa harus SM High School? Kau kan bisa mencari sekolah yang ada asramanya Wook-_ie?"_ tanya nyonya Kim pada _namja_ manis yang kini duduk di soofa berhadapan dengan sang _umma._

"I-itu… aku hanya ingin mencari yang terbaik _umma,"_ lirihnya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan karena Yesung akan mendaftarkan dirinya disana.

"_Umma _ tahu itu, tapi kau tahu musim dingin ini _umma _harus kembali ke China? Tidak bisa menemanimu di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali sekolah di China hmm?" pinta nyonya Kim yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Ryeowook, mengelus surai madu _namja_ manis itu.

"Hng? _Umma_ benar-benar harus kembali ke sana?" tanya Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Nae… haelmoni _ membutuhkan _umma_. _Umma _ akan menjual rumah ini untuk biaya pengobatan _haelmoni_. Kita kembali kerumah lama kita _nae_? Bukankah rumah lama kita lebih besar dari ini?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyewa _flat_, _umma _tidak keberatan kan? Setidaknya biarkan aku belajar mandiri _umma_," pinta Ryeowook membuat nyonya Kim akhirnya menyetujui permintaannya.

Sejak itu Ryeowook tinggal di sebuah flat yang cukup jauh dari SM High School, sendirian di Seoul dengan harapan mendapatkan _namja_ yang dicintainya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Musim semi tahun keduanya di Seoul membuatnya memasuki gerbang SM High School bersamaan dengan Yesung. Tiap hari _namja _manis itu belajar untuk bisa bersama dengan Yesung di sekolah yang sama.

_"_Ryeowook-_ie, _jadilah _namjachigu-_ku," pinta seorang _namja_ cukup tampan pada Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu mengedipkan coklat caramelnya beberapa kali dan itu terlihat begitu lucu. Diruang kelas barunya ia hanya berdua dengan _namja _yang baru dikenalnya sebulan lalu sejak memasuki SM High School.

Coklat caramelnya membulat begitu lucu dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat Yesung berjalan di depan kelasnya.

"_Mianhae _Siwon-_ssi_, aku tidak menyukaimu," ucapnya kemudian mengambil ransel ungunya dan berlari menyusul Yesung yang tadi dilihatnya.

Meninggalkan _namja _yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya untuk mengejar Yesung.

"_Hyung!_ Kau dimana saat istirahat siang tadi? Aku mencarimu," lirih Ryeowook berusaha berjalan sejajar dengan Yesung.

"Aku diminta menjadi pengurus OSIS," jawab Yesung singkat.

"_Mwo?_ Apa aku juga boleh?"

"Heh? Untuk apa kau menjadi pengurus OSIS?" tanya Yesung tidak suka. Karena _namja_ tampan itu sendiri tidak suka menjadi pengurus OSIS yang berarti harus bekerja untuk sekolahnya.

"Agar bisa bersama _hyung _ selalu" jawabnya polos hampir saja membuat Yesung memakan _namja_ manis yang kelewat polos ini.

Yesung hanya mempercepat jalannya untuk segera pulang kerumah, ia tidak ingin telat hari ini. Sedangkan Ryeowook memilih menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung, sejujurnya ia tidak senang kalau harus pulang ke _flat-_nya. Sebab ia hanya akan sendirian.

"_Hyung! _Tadi ada _namja _yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, barusan saja."

Ucap Ryeowook polos berharap Yesung memberikan pendapatnya. Namun _namja_ tampan itu hanya berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Ryeowook dari bawah sampai atas, kebiasaan Yesung sejak dulu selalu memperhatikan Ryeowook tiap kali ia menyatakan cinta pada Yesung ataupun saat Ryeowook bercerita sesuatu padanya.

"Baguslah. Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?" tanya Yesung sedikit ketus.

"Aku menolaknya karena aku menyukai _hyung-ie_. _Hyung-ie, _bernyanyilah untukku," pinta Ryeowook membuat Yesung memukulnya pelan dengan buku yang dibawanya.

"Aww… kenapa _hyung-ie_ suka sekali memukul kepalaku?" adu Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatapnya dengan sepasang obsidian kembar yang begitu tajam.

"Agar kau bisa berfikir lebih baik!"

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Di _flat_ kecil itu Ryeowook berinteraksi dengan tetangganya, melakukan aktifitas sendirian namun nyonya Kim masih mengawasinya dengan menghubunginya tiap beberapa hari sekali.

Pagi ini Ryeowook sedikit berlari menuju halte bus. _Namja_ manis itu terlambat karena kesiangan bangun, ia melupakan tugas sekolahnya sehingga baru mengerjakannya malam hari.

"Yahh…" keluh Ryeowook kesal karena bus-nya baru saja berangkat ketika beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai di halte bus.

Diliriknya daftar bus selanjutnya, ia masih harus menunggu 20 menit lagi sampai bus selanjutnya tiba. Itu artinya ia akan terlambat. Sekalipun ia berlari menuju sekolahnya ia akan tetap terlambat.

Ryeowook memilih duduk di halte menunggu bus selanjutnya, sekalipun terlambat ia tidak peduli. Ia ingin melihat Yesung hari ini!

"Sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" sebuah suara baritone membuat Ryeowook menengadah menatap _namja_ tampan yang kini duduk diatas motor hitamnya. Jaket kulit menutupi tubuh maskulinnya dan helm menutupi wajahnya. Namun, tidak melihat orangnya pun Ryeowook tetap mengenali pemilik suara baritone itu.

"_Hyung-ie?_ Ke-kenapa ada disini?" ucapanya mendekati _namja_ itu, Yesung.

"_Hyung-ie _membawa motor?"tanya Ryeowook sekali lagi pada Yesung.

"Naiklah… kau akan telat kalau menunggu bus selanjutnya," Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Yesung memintanya menaiki motornya. _Namja_ manis itu terlalu terkejut dengan permintaan Yesung.

"Yakk! Kau mau sekolah atau tidak?" teriakan pelan Yesung membuat Ryeowook tersadar dan segera menaiki motor Yesung.

"Kenapa _hyung-ie_ membawa motor?" tanya Ryeowok sedikit berteriak agar Yesung mendengar suaranya. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Yesung agar ia tidak terjatuh.

"_Appa_ mengizinkanku karena aku kesiangan," jawab Yesung singkat membuat Ryeowook mengerti.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"SM festival?" tanya Ryeowook membaca agenda kerja OSIS miliknya. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu ia dan Yesung resmi menjadi anggota OSIS SM High School.

"_Nae…_ itu acara tahunan yang akan kita laksanakan," jawab seorang _yeojya_ saat Ryeowook terlihat sedikit bingung dengan agenda kerja yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi itu masih cukup lama," sambung seorang _namja _yang duduk di depan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Hyung-ie… _jadilah _namjachigu_-ku."

Sekali lagi Ryeowook meminta Yesung menjadi miliknya.

Dan sekali lagi Yesung menatap Ryeowook dari bawah hingga ke atas. _Namja_ tampan itu memajukan mukanya saat melihat rona kehitaman di kantung mata Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai harus bergadang hmm?" tanya Yesung di sela perjalanan pulang mereka.

Langit mulai sedikit gelap, keduanya kini berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus. Rapat OSIS membuat mereka harus pulang sedikit sore ditambah Yesung hari ini tidak membawa motornya seperti kemarin.

Ryeowook hanya butuh sekali menaiki bus namun Yesung harus melewati dua halte bus untuk sampai rumahnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kyu~~ aku ini manis! Kenapa Yesung-_hyung tidak mau menjadi namjachigu-_ku?"

"Heh?"

Kyuhyun yang datang mengunjungi Ryeowook di flat-nya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika _namja _manis itu kini berdiri di depan kaca kamarnya. Flat itu memang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi Ryeowook begitu nyaman tinggal di lantai dua dan beranda kamarnya menghadap ke sebuah tanah kosong lalu rumah penduduk yang terhalangi oleh pohon persik yang cukup tinggi.

Kyuhyun memetik bunga pohon persik yang bisa terjangkau dari berand akamar Ryeowook lalu memperlihatkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Mungkin karena kau seperti ini, kau terlalu mungil!" jawabnya singkat membuat Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

_Namja_ manis itu memiringkan kepalanya meneliti bunga persik yang tadi di ambil Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus tumbuh dan bersinar seperti persik. Kau tahu persik itu dikatakan tumbuhan dari surga? Kau harus seperti ini, tunjukkan kalau kau itu istimewa. Yesung_-hyung_ pasti akan menyukaimu," jelas Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti,"jawab Ryeowook singkat membuat Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di kamar Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu berjuang saja! dia pasti akan menerimamu," gumam Kyuhyun yang telah pasrah dengan kepolosan Ryeowook.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Hyung-ie, _kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi _namjachigu-_ku?" tanya Ryeowook saat istirahat siang mereka. _Namja _manis itu kini menerobos masuk keruang kelas Yesung yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya.

Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook dari bawah sampai atas, _namja_ tampan itu segera berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook lalu meniup pelan surai madu itu membuat sang pemiliknya memejamkan matanya.

"Pergilah makan siang sendirian. Aku ada urusan," ucap Yesung kemudian berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Sepeninggal Yesung, Ryeowook memilih membeli roti dan air mineral kemudian mencari tempat duduk di taman belakang SM High School yang sedikit sepi.

Sepasang caramelnya tidak sengaja melihat Yesung yang sedang bicara dengan seorang _yeojya._

"_Hyung-ie,_ sapa Ryeowook membuat Yesung dan juga _yeojya _itu menatapnya. _Namja_ manis itu segera mendekat membuat Yesung sedikit melengkungkan bibir tipisnya.

"_Mianhae Jiyeon-ssi_. Aku menyukai _namja_ ini jadi aku tidak bisa menerimamu," ucap Yesung sedikit pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ryeowook.

_Yeojya _itu segera pergi ketika Yesung kini telah menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan memeluk _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hy-hyung?"_ panggil Ryeowook membuat Yesung sadar.

"Akhh _mianhae," _bisik Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Jijjayo? Hyung-ie?_ Kau tidak bohong kan? Kau menyukaiku? Akhhh senangnya," ucap Ryeowook kini balik memeluk Yesung yang kini kembali memandangnya dari bawah sampai atas.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian balas memeluk _namja_ yang cukup membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan.

Sejujurnya Yesung tetap ingin mengatakan tidak, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya kelu dan mengatakan satu hal yang diharapkan Ryeowook.

"_Sarangghae_," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

_'aku pikir aku harus belajar menyukainya! Aku terlanjur mengatakannya,'_ batin Yesung mengangkat wajah mungil Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

Jemari mungilnya menangkup wajah Ryeowook kemudian menempelkan bibir bawahnya untuk sedikit merasakan miliknya. Berusaha berfikir dengan itu ia akan bisa menyukai Ryeowook.

_Kau sudah mendapatkannya sekarang. Lantas bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

Akan kubuat dia semakin menyukaiku!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf karena ini batal jadi OneShoot. Hahaha kemungkinan TwoShoot atau mungkin chapter! Terserah kalian mau yang mana.

Sekarang review _nae_? Please be strong dear. Udara belakangan ini sering berubah-ubah. Jangan lupa paying kalian, itu akan melindungi kalian dari hujan ^^/

Jangan lpa folloy yongie4 untuk mendapatkan info tentang ff saya.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's Child.

.

.

Yongie


	2. Chapter 2 -end

**Tittle: **_**My Boyfriend **_

_**(2/2 end)**_

**Author:: yongie13**

**( anitaMT0201)**

**Pair: YeWook**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: Boy's Love, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

Empat bulan berpacaran dengan Yesung membuat Ryeowook semakin mendekati _namja_ tampan itu. Kehidupannya begitu sempurna baginya saat ia bersama Yesung.

Yesung menaikkan kacamata yang dipakainya untuk lebih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Saat ini _namja_ tampan pemilik sepasang obsidian bening itu duduk sendirian di perpustakaan dengan setumpukan buku pelajaran. Seminggu lalu ia sakit dan meninggalkan pelajarannya.

"Yesung-_ie_… makanlah,,, kau belum makan kan? Dokter bilang _hyung_-ie harus meminum obat," seorang _namja_ lebih kecil darinya duduk dan membuka bekal makanan yang dibuatnya khusus untuk sang _namjachigu_.

"Hmm? Aku sedang belajar Wookie-_yah_," tolaknya halus menjauhkan bekal makanan itu menjauh dari buku-bukunya.

"Yaishhh,,, _umma_-mu menitipkanmu padaku saat di sekolah. Jadi kau harus mendengarkanku, sekarang kau makan_ nae_?" pinta Ryeowook membuka ikatan sumpitnya dan mulai mengambil dadar gulung yang dibuatnya.

"Aaaaa,,," Ryeowook mengarahkan sumpit tepat di depan mulut Yesung membuat _namja_ tampan itu menatapnya sekilas.

"Ayolahhh _hyung_-_ie_,,, makanlah, kalau kau sakit lagi bagaimana? Aku tidak mau melihatmu terbaring ditempat tidurmu itu dalam keadaan berkeringat seperti itu lagi," jelas Ryeowook membuat Yesung membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah makanannya.

"Anak pintar," sontak pipi Yesung sedikit bersemu ketika jemari lentik itu meletakkan sumpitya dan menarik pipi chubby _namja_ tampan itu.

"Aigoo… kau malu pada _namjachigu_-mu sendiri heoh? Aihh aihhh manisnya."

Grep

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Ryeowook segera memeluk _namja_ tampan itu membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Wookie-_yah_… ini perpustakaan," bisik Yesung sedikit kesusahan karena kedua lengan lembut itu memeluk lehernya membuat Yesung menghirup wangi segar dari tubuh _namja_ yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Hehe… _mianhae_, kau begitu tampan _hyung_-ie," bisik Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menyuapi kembali _namja_ tampan itu.

Yesung hanya diam dan kembali membaca buku pelajarannya sembari mulutnya masih mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan oleh Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis pemilik suara tenor itu menghela nafasnya beberapa kali kemudian meniup surai hitam Yesung, mengelap keringat yang jatuh dari di bawah telinga _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kau masih sakit _hyung_-ie, harusnya kau istirahat saja." jelas Ryeowook kini menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang pada meja. Ia menghentikan sebentar acara menyuapi Yesung dan memandang _namja_ tampan yang kini mengakuinya sebagai _namja_chigu-nya.

Di sekolah mereka hanya baru menjadi gosip saja keduanya berpacaran. Itu karena Yesung tidak suka mengumbar kedekatannya dengan Ryeowook. Sikapnya 'pun terkadang masih sangat dingin pada _namja_ manis yang setiap hari selalu berada di sebelahnya.

Membunyikan suara tenornya dan sebuah bisikan hangat ditelinga Yesung, membuatkan sup selama seminggu ketika Yesung sakit selama satu minggu lalu saat _namja_ tampan itu pulang dalam hujan setelah pulang dari latihan sorenya.

Ryeowook yang mengetahui Yesung sakit segera mengunjungi rumah _namja_ tampan itu, bicara begitu dekat dengan _umma_-Yesung yang ternyata menyukai kepribadian Ryeowook yang polos.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Pesan yang begitu berarti harusnya kau dengaran sampai selesai._

_Musim dingin tahun ini akan sedikit lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya._

Ryeowook menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya kemudian menyimpan semua benang woll miliknya. _Namja_ manis itu segera mengambil ponsel putihnya dan mengirim satu pesan pada Yesung.

_"Hyung-ie… kau sudah makan? Pulang festival sekolah besok kita ke Lotte World nae? Mau kan?"_

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah pesan masuk dan membuat Ryeowook mengehela nafasnya karena Yesung menolak ajakannya.

_"Wae? Kenapa hyung-ie tidak pernah mau kencan denganku?"_

Drrrtttt drrttt

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk. Ryeowook segera mengangkatnya saat dlihatnya nama Yesung dilayar ponselnya.

_"Bukankah sudah bertemu tiap hari saat sekolah dan juga bimbingan pada hari libur?"_

Ryeowook mem-pout bbirnya lucu ketika suara serak Yesung terdengar oleh telinganya. _Namja_ manis itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Tapi~~~"

_"Mianhae aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk, aku matikan panggilannya nae."_

Setetes liquid bening itu meluncur begitu saja ketika panggilan itu terputus. _Namja_ manis itu masih membiarkan air matanya mengali beberapa saat sampai ia menghapusnya kasar dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

_"Besok aku menunggu hyung di Lotte world dua jam setelah pulang sekolah,"_ Ryeowook mengirim pesan kemudian meletakkan ponselnya karena ia tahu Yesung tidak akan membalas pesannya. Kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membereskan dirinya sebelum menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Flat kecil yang telah ditempatinya beberapa lama ini kini mulai sedikit usang. Cat tembok yang mulai luntur, karat pada besi pembatas berandanya yang mulai terlihat dan pohon persik yang hanya meninggalkan beberapa daun dan ranting memasuki musim dingin tahun ini.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_"Aku menunggumu hyung! Kenapa kau belum datang?"_

Degh

Yesung segera menutup kembali ponsel flipnya dan berlari mengambil kunci motornya untuk menuju Lotte world. Hanya dengan menggunakan celana jeans, sneakers, kaos hijau tipis dan juga jaket jeans yang tidak akan terlalu menghangatkannya.

Memasuki gerbang Lotte world ia segera melihat _namja_ manis yang masih setia dengan mantel coklat hingga lututnya dan sebuah kotak kado di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" tanya Yesung setelah berlari dan mengatur nafasnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memperhatikan Ryeowook dari bawah hingga atas seperti biasanya. Ryeowook yang melihat Yesung segera memeluk _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Hyung-ie kedinginan~~~?"_ tanya Ryeowook sedikir gemetar. Bibirya sedikit pucat karena menunggu Yesung selama satu jam lebih di pintu masuk Lotte World. Jemari lentik _namja_ manis itu menggosokkan telapak tangannya di sisi leher Yesung.

"Bodoh," lirih Yesung tidak didengar Ryeowook karena _namja_ manis itu kini memeluk Yesung meminta sebuah sentuhan kehangatan. Rasanya jemari kakinya sedikit kedinginan karena berdiri begitu lama. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu sadar dan membuka koda kadonya.

Sebuah syal merah hasil rajutan Ryeowook sejak mereka jadian kini menghiasi leher Yesung.

"Hmm?" Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook tidak mengerti ketika kain hangat tersebut menyentuh perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku membuatnya sejak kita jadian. Kau suka kan _hyung_?" Ryeowook sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir _namja_ tampan itu. Melihat itu Yesung mendekatkan dirinya membuat Ryeowook menginjak sneakers Yesung dan sedikit berjinjit sebelum megecup bibir _namja_ tampan itu. Memeluk leher yang kini dibalut syal merah hasil rajutannya dan pertama kalinya untuk Ryeowook mencium Yesung.

Cukup lama keduanya berciuman sampai setetes salju membasahi kelopak mata Yesung yang terpejam membuat _namja_ tampan itu sadar dan melepaskan ciuman Ryeowook.

_Namja_ manis itu beranjak dari kaki Yesung dan menarik lengan Yesung untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ia segera membawa _namja_ tampan itu untuk menaiki beberapa wahana yang dirasanya begitu baik.

_Besok akan ada berita heboh di sekolah. Namja dingin sepertimu ternyata luluh padanya._

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

_**.**_

_Aku menyukaimu, tapi jangan sekali saja katakan kau membenciku. Karena itu menyakitiku._

Beberapa hari berlalu begitu saja setelah hari itu. Yesung masih dingin pada siapa saja seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih dengan bahagianya mendekati _namja_ tampan itu.

Ryeowook berjalan senang di dikoridor menuju kelas Yesung. Jam pelajaran disekolahnya telah selesai beberapa saat lalu, tapi masih sedikit murid yang berlalu lalang.

"Wookie_-yah_…" panggilan seorang _namja_ membuatnya berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Hae-_yah? Waeyo?"_

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, berkat photomu dan Yesung-_hyung_ aku menang dalam lomba photografer di festival sekolah. Kemarin pengumumannya dan hari ini aku traktir kau dan Yesung-_hyung_ nae?"

"Maksudmu?" Ryewook memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Donghae.

Donghae segera mengeluarkan sebuah photo dan memperlihatkannya pada Ryeowook. Photo Ryeowook yang sedang berciuman dengan Yesung di pintu masuk Lotte world.

"Mwo? Kau memotretnya?"

"Nae… sangat unik dan terlihat begitu nyata. Hehe sekarang kau ajak Yesung-_hyung_ untuk makan di kedai persimpangan sekolah nae? Aku yang traktir."

_Namja_ tampan itu segera pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih bersemu karena melihat gambarya sendiri yang saat itu mencium Yesung.

"Aigoo… harus memberitahu Yesung-ie, dia pasti senang…"

Gumam Ryeowook kemudian memasukkan photo tersebut dalam selipan bukunya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Yesung untuk mengajaknya ke kedai persimpangan sekolahnya.

"_Hyung_-ie," sapa Ryeowook membuat beberapa pasang mata yang masih ada di kelas Yesung menatap _namja_ manis itu.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih menyusun buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan sedikit menarik syal merah yang dipakai Yesung. Syal darinya.

"_Hyung_-ie memakainya? Tentu saja harus, aku membuatnya memang untuk _hyung_," gumam Ryeowook yang masih di dengar beberapa teman Yesung yang kini sedikit tertawa karena tingkah konyol _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hyung_-ie… Hae-_yah_ bilang dia mau traktir kita makan. Soalnya Hae-_yah_ menang lomba photografer dan itu karena photo kita yang sedang berciuman…"

**Degh**

Semua pasang mata menatap _namja_ polos yang kini masih sibuk menoel syal rajutannya di leher Yesung.

"Yesung_-yah_… kau sudah berciuman dengannya? _Aigoo _ ternyata sudah sampai tahap itu atau sudah lebih?" celetuk seorang _namja_ membuat Yesung menatapnya tajam.

"_Hyung_-ie…" panggil Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

"Kau! Bukankah sudah kubilang jaga ucapanmu. Kenapa kau suka sekal tidak berfikir sebelum bicara. Sekali saja pakai otakmu untuk berfikir!"

"Jangan membentaknya Yesung-_yah_, kau membuat _namja_chigu-mu takut nantinya," sekali lagi celetukan temannya membuat Yesung begitu malu.

"_Hyung_-ie marah?" tanya Ryeowook kini berdiri didepan Yesung.

Sret

Yesung melepas syal rajutan Ryeowook dan membuangnya ke luar jendela. Lantai kelas Yesung berada di lantai dua membuat Ryeowook segera berlari menuju jendela dan melihat syal rajutannya menyangkut di ranting pohon. Sedangkan pelakuknya sudah berjalan keluar meninggalkan pandangan takut dari teman-temannya.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berlari keluar kelas melewati Yesung yang menyeret ranselnya dengan menabrak _namja_ tampan itu sedikit.

"Dasar bodoh!" bisik Yesung kini menatap Ryeowook yang berlari di depannya. Menuju tangga untuk turun.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

_Saat kehilangan kau akan sadar betapa berartinya seseorang untuk memperhatikanmu._

_Jiwamu hanya membutuhkannya, itu karena kau mencintainya._

_"__Umma_?" Yesung menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya membiarkan Nyonya Kim duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa terkejut hmm? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"_Anio_…" Yesung segera mengambil remote tv dan mulai mencari channel TV.

"Ada masalah dengan _namja_ manis itu? Kenapa dia tidak pernah ke rumah lagi setelah kau sembuh? _Umma_ menyukai Ryeowook-ie, dia begitu baik _nae_…"

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum saat Yesung menatapnya tidak percaya.

"_Umma_ ingin aku sakit agar dia selalu datang kemari?" Yesung hanya menekuk wajahnya saat nyonya Kim mengangukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Aku tidak tahu! dua hari ini dia tidak sekolah,,," mulainya ketika mengingat setelah kejadian itu Ryeowook benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah lagi. Ingin bertanya pada teman-temannya namun gengsi membutakan perasaannya.

"Kau merindukannya? Kenapa tidak menghubunginya?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif,,,"

"Apa dia sakit? Kenapa tidak kerumahnya saja?" usul nyonya Kim membuat Yesung semakin menghela nafas beratnya.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau baru merasa kehilangan? Itu karena anak _umma_ mencintai Ryeowook-ie," jelas nyonya Kim hanya membuat Yesung menatap bosan pada acara TV.

"Aku pergi keluar sebentar," ucap Yesung segera mengambil kunci motornya dan menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membawanya ketempat _namja_ manis yang selama dua hari ini menghilang dari pengawasannya.

Walau tidak suka dengan Ryeowook yang berisik. Tapi ia suka _namja_ manis itu, terutama pada ukuran tubuh Ryeowook yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya membuatnya dapat memperhatikan objek kesukaannya itu. Yesung sangat suka melihat Ryeowook yang lebih pendek darinya itu, biasanya wajah Ryeowook akan bersemu pink ketika Yesung memperhatikan tubuh _namja_ manis itu.

Saat ini Yesung berdiri di depan sebuah flat kecil. Setelah meminta alamat Ryeowook dari Kyuhyun membuatnya memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut. Cukup lama ia berdiri hingga pintu tersebut terbuka menampilakan sosok yang dirindukannya.

"_Hyung_-ie?" tanyaa Ryeowook sedikit terbata ketika melihat Yesung berdiri di depan flat-nya. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya menggunakan sweater merahnya dan jeans hitam panjangnya.

"_Hyung_ boleh masuk?" tanya Yesung membuat Ryeowook sadar dan membukakan pintu flatnya untuk Yesung masuk.

Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian duduk di sofa yang tersedia di rumah itu.

"_Mi-mianhae_ sedikit berantakan," gugup Ryeowook membuat Yesung menatap _namja_ manis yang kini menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat Yesung.

Cukup lama Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook sampai ia menatap pintu kamar Ryeowook yang terbuka dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kecil yang menampakkan pohon persik.

Ryeowook yang melihat itu segera mengikuti langkah Yesung yang kini memilih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"H-_hyung_ mau minum apa? a-akan aku a-ambilkan," mendengar kegugupan Ryeowook membuat Yesung mentup matanya paksa menahan sedikit emosi dalam pikirannya dan kembali menatap _namja_ manis yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Coklat caramel," ucap Yesung akhirnya membuat Ryeowook segera berlari ke dapur kecilnya dan menuangkan coklat caramel yang tadi memang sedang disiapkannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Segera _namja_ manis itu kembali membawa segelas coklat caramel panas dan memberikannya pada Yesung. Hanya saja _namja_ tampan itu hanya menatap Ryeowook tanpa mengambil gelas coklat caramel yang diberikan Ryeowook tanpa berniat mengambilnya. Sebuah smirk terukir di bibir kenyalnya membuat Ryeowook menatap Yesung sedikit ragu.

"_Hyung_ tidak mau?" tanya Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya begitu lucu.

"Kenapa kau jadi takut pada _hyung_? Apa kau tidak mau memeluk _hyung_?" pertanyaan Yesung membuat Ryeowook segera meletakkan gelas coklat caramel-nya dan memeluk _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Bogoshipo_~~~" bisiknya memeluk Yesung begitu kuat membuat _namja_ tampan itu terjatuh diatas tempat tidur.

"Heyy… kenapa kau menangis?" Yesung menarik pelukan Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu menatapnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sepasang coklat caramel milik Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ marah padaku? Padahal photonya begitu bagus,,, a-aku kan hanya ingin menyampaikannya pada _hyung_," jelas Ryeowook kembali memeluk Yesung.

Yesung hanya membalas pelukannya sebentar kemudian mengangkat _namja_ manis itu untuk duduk. Sekarang posisinya adalah berhadapan di atas tempat tidur Ryeowook, Yesung menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan menghapus liquid bening itu dengan ibu jarinya kemudian mencium kelopak mata Ryeowook. Kembali memperhatikan _namja_ manis itu hingga keatas dan membuat sebuah rona pink di pipi tirusnya dna itulah yang paling disukai Yesung dari Ryeowook.

"Nae… _hyung_ tahu itu. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah dua hari ini hmm? Kau membuat _hyung_ benar-benar jadi tersangka. Kau tahu? semua teman-teman bahkan _umma_ menyalahkan _hyung_ atas perginya kau selama dua hari ini," jelas Yesung membuat Ryeowook menghapus air matanya sedikit kasar dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"H-_hyung_ menghawatirkan aku? a-aku hanya memperbaiki ini. Syalnya tersangkut dan rajutannya terlepas. _Hyung_ kedinginan kan?" jelas Ryeowook menarik syal merah yang dua hari lalu dilempar Yesung dan tersangkut di ranting. Ketika Ryeowook akan mengambilnya satu woll tersangkut dan membuka rajutannya yang lain.

"Tentu saja! mulai sekarang jangan pernah pergi dari pengawasan _hyung_ nae? Kau membuat _hyung_ takut."

Sebuah senyum terukir begitu indah saat Yesung kembali mencium _namja_ manis itu tepat di bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Tetaplah dalam pengawasan _hyung_," bisik Yesung sambil memeluk _namja_ manis itu.

* * *

_Aku sadar satu hal ketika kehilangan._

Memang selalu begitu. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?

_Aku menyukainya. Kaki mungilnya yang akan bertautan, jemari mungilnya yang bergerak gelisah, dan terakhir rona pink di kedua pipinya, dia begitu manis._

Apa kau mau berjanji akan benar-benar menyukainya

_Kau tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan itu, karena tanpa kau tanyakan tentu saja aku akan berjanji menyukainya. Dan itu berlaku selamanya._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Woahhh akhirnya tanpa terasa satu tahun sudah aku berkarya di FFn. Tepatnya kemarin, 09 january 2013 adalah satu tahun.

Hari ini mulai tahun keduaku di FFn, mari tetap berikan cinta kalian kepadaku. Aku menyayangi kalian readers sekalian. Jaga diri baik-baik sampai tahun-tahun yang akan datang.

Salam hangat,

Yesung's child

.

.

Yongie


End file.
